A Simpsons Halloween
by TOkun92
Summary: Lisa goes to a Halloween party with Bart. She ends up having more fun than she could have ever realized.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! My favorite holiday of all! I wrote this for Halloween, and to help me get out of my writing funk. Hopefully it helps. Don't forget to leave a comment!  
**

* * *

**A Simpsons Halloween**

Sixteen year old Lisa looked at herself in the mirror. Her make-up was perfect, she looked exactly like the witch of Springfield legend; the gaunt cheeks, the pale face; everything was perfect! She checked the old painting on the computer once more to make sure, and found that she was right, as usual. It was Halloween, and her and Bart were going out to a party at Professor Frink's abandoned home, while Maggie was going out trick'or'treating. Lisa was uneasy about going there; she found it disrespectful to Frink's memory, but agreed that the care-free doctor wouldn't mind; in fact, he would probably like it, seeing as it was Halloween, his once favorite time of year.

Lisa got out of her chair and smoothed out her costume, a ragged brown monstrosity. She loved Halloween; the candy, the scares, the fun, it was all so great. She left her room and headed for Maggie's room, to check on her. She would be going trick'or'treating with her friends tonight, seeing as she was only nine years old.

Lisa looked at Maggie from behind; she was dressed a cowboy, or cowgirl in this case, and had two play pistols holstered at her side. "You look good, Maggie," Lisa told. The cowgirl spun around, drawing her guns. The little girl had a ring pop in her mouth, and she fired the guns, a small bang and a puff of smoke coming from the toys.

Maggie nodded her head in agreement, and sucked on the candy like a pacifier; she still had a weird obsession over that thing. The doorbell rang, and Maggie ran past Lisa to answer it. She loved answering the door, Lisa remembering how she and Bart always ran to answer the door when they were her age.

Lisa headed to Bart's room. She knocked on the door, waiting for her older brother to open it. A couple of years ago, she just walked in, and she regretted it. Now she always knocked on someone's door. Bart opened the door, Lisa finding him dressed as Frankenstein's Monster. "You finally ready?"

"Oh, come on!" Lisa said. Bart got out of his room, closing the door behind him. "I wanna look good! I had to make sure everything was perfect." She followed him down the stairs. "And besides, we'll still get to the party in time!"

"Yeah, I know," Bart told her. "But I was supposed to go out with Nikki earlier and pull some pranks! Now she probably thinks I bailed on her."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be egging people's houses, and lighting bags of dog crap on fire to begin with."

"Halloween is about two things; tricks and treats!"

They headed to the kitchen, finding Marge standing over a batch of Halloween cookies; witches, pumpkins, bats, and other Halloween-themed shaped. Their mother looked up at them.

"Oh, you two look adorable!" Marge looked up from her tray of cookies to look at her children. "You two are gonna scare the living geebies out of everyone!"

"Thanks, Mom," Bart said sarcastically, walking over and taking one of the cookies. He took a bite of the cookie. He spoke with his mouth full of cookie. "We're leaving now, just wanted to say bye."

"Alright. Just be careful you two." Marge turned to Lisa. "And Lisa, make sure Bart stays out of trouble."

"Don't worry, Mom, I will," Lisa told her. Bart groaned in annoyance. After saying their good-byes, they headed out the door, for Bart's car. Lisa saw Maggie with her friends, getting candy from a neighbor, and waved bye to her, the cowgirl waving back.

Lisa got in the passenger's side, Bart already in the driver's seat. "Bart," Lisa said, "I thought you and Nikki were gonna go as Dracula and Booberella?"

Bart started the car, then froze at her words. "D'oh!" he banged his head on the steering wheel.

Lisa sighed. "Thought so." Having no time to change, Bart drove off.

Lisa entered Professor Frink's old house with Bart, looking at the decorations that had been put. "Welcome, friends, to the most haunted spot in all of Springfield!" Lisa turned around to find Martin Prince, dressed as some kind of fairy, greeting them with his usual, annoying, overly optimistic voice. "I am Martin! Prince of the fair-"

"Shut up, Martin!" Bart told him loudly. "What's with the stupid costume? You're supposed to be something scary!"

"Bart, leave him alone!" Lisa said. "He can be what he wants to be." She looked at Martin; she did have to admit that he looked ridiculous. "I think you great Martin."

"Thank you, Lisa. I see you dressed up as the witch of Springfield legend."

"Yeah. It seemed appropriate, you know?"

"Why? Bart asked.

Martin began to explain. "You see, Bart, this house was built on the very spot where the witch of Springfield was hung. Thus, it would only make sense for-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Bart grabbed Lisa's arm. "Let's find Nikki and Milhouse. See ya Martin."

"Farewell, Bartenstein! Farewell, Lisa the Witch!" Martin made a big show of saying goodbye, waving his star wand around dramatically, as if casting a spell.  
Bart pulled her towards the crowd of teenagers and young men and women. She didn't want to say it, but she was glad to be away from Martin; he was good for having an intelligent conversation, but he wasn't any good at parties.

Lisa and Bart wandered around, looking for their partners. They soon found the muscular Milhouse bench pressing two large jack'o'lanterns, holding them by their stems. He was dressed as Radioactiveman, sporting the suit, the insignia, even the cape. Lisa's eye twitched when she saw him.

"Hey, Lisa!" Milhouse dropped the pumpkins, letting them roll around the floor, and ran up to Lisa and Bart. "Bart! You're Frankenstein!" He extended his hand.

"Bartenstein," Bart corrected, taking his best friends hand and shaking it. "Have you seen Nikki?"

"She's right over there, by the snack bar." He pointed passed a few people, and Lisa could Nikki sitting with an annoyed looked on her face, one leg draped over the other; she was dressed in a Booberella costume, her breasts showing a lot more cleavage than necessary. "But I wouldn't go to her if I was you, Bart. She's pretty mad at you for not showing to go pranking. Wait till she cools down a bit."

"Hell!" Bart looked at Lisa. "Thanks a lot, Lis'." He walked towards Nikki, and Lisa could already tell that he would regret it, judging from the look on her face.

"Lisa? Are you a zombie?"

Lisa hummed in anger. "No, I'm The Springfield Witch! You were supposed to be The Springfield Warlock, remember?!"

"Oh. My bad. It's just, Radioactiveman is so cool! And besides," he flexed his large muscles, "that stupid Warlock costume would've covered up my muscles!" He looked at Lisa with a look that Lisa guessed was supposed to be romantic. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Maybe later." Lisa walked away from Milhouse, heading towards Nikki. Bart was walking the opposite way, away from his girlfriend. passing Lisa with grump. She sat next to Nikki, the two girls annoyed at their boyfriends. "Hey, Nikki."

"Hey, Lis'." Nikki looked at her. "Your idiot screw up too?"

"Yeah. We were _supposed_ to be in a couples' costume! The Springfield Witch and Warlock! But he said that the costume wouldn't have shown off his muscles!"

"Tell me about it," Nikki said. "I'm not all that mad at Bart for bailing on me with the pranks, but I reminded him time and time again that we were going as Dracula and Booberella! That idiot!"

"I swear, those two are dumber than a sack of rocks!"

The two girls chatted for about an hour, bad mouthing their boyfriends and laughing at their stupidity. Eventually, Nikki stood up to go and dance with Bart, not wanting to have wasted her Halloween night. Lisa thought she still looked a little mad, and laughed a little when she got close to some other guys in order to annoy Bart.

"You still mad?" Lisa looked to her right, seeing the blue haired, muscle man.

"A little," Lisa admitted. "You were right though; that costume really shows off your muscles." She stayed silent for a few more seconds, then finally spoke again. "Alright, let's dance."

"Let's go!" Milhouse pulled her to the dance floor, dancing in, Lisa's opinion, like a dork.

An hour passed, and Lisa was bored through her skull. Milhouse kept talking about how he's trying to reach a personal record for lifting weights, and Lisa quickly lost interest. She looked at Bart and Nikki, who were both laughing at something. She wished she had a relationship like that. Being with Milhouse was nice, but she wanted excitement, someone who could make her feel alive.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink," Lisa said, interrupting Milhouse.

"Alright. Mind grabbing me something?"

"Yeah, sure." Lisa stood and walked off towards the snack tables. She looked for a sealed beverage, knowing full well that someone had spiked the punch, having seen several people stumble and fall. She found a few glass bottles of Buzz Cola, and grabbed one for herself. She downed the can in one gulp.

"Impressive." Lisa turned around in shock, and saw a young man dressed as a bank robber in front of her. His eyes were covered in black make-up, and he held a large sack with a dollar sign on it. "Didn't think you could that."

"Hi Nelson!" Lisa smiled at the bully. She had wondered if he would come to the party; rumor around school said he was going to be pranking every teacher in the town, and that would have taken all night. "I see you're a bank robber."

"Yeah. All I could afford." Lisa frowned a little. She hated to think that someone so nice would have such a bad home-life. "You know, you would win a lot a drinking games if you tried."

"No thanks," Lisa told him, "I don't drink alcohol. I'm only sixteen; have to wait five more years."

"Yeah, well, I hate waiting. So, you here with that loser Milhouse?"

"He is not a loser, Nelson!" Lisa defended. "Why are you even bad mouthing him? You know he's a bodybuilder now, right?"

"Once a coward, always a coward," Nelson told her. "And besides, why are you defending him? It's not like you're having any fun with him!"  
"I am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!" Nelson stepped closer to her. "I know when you're having fun, and you're not having it. Trust me, I'm a lot more fun than that loser."

Lisa tried to talk, but found herself unable to. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. Milhouse was her boyfriend, she was supposed to defend him. "Well, what's your idea of fun?"

"I'm glad you asked." Nelson grabbed her wrist and guided her away from the snack tables. Lisa looked towards Milhouse, making sure he didn't see them, and found that he didn't; he was just flexing his muscles again, admiring himself.

Lisa followed Nelson upstairs and into a room. A girl and boy were in there, and Lisa was about to apologize when Nelson spoke. "Beat it!" The two left immediately, hurrying passed Lisa and Nelson.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?!" Lisa asked. "I'm not gonna sleep with you just cause-"

"Shut up, already!" Nelson interrupted. "That's not why I brought you in here." He set his money sack on a bed, and only then did Lisa hear the clinking of glass bottles. He dumped the contents of the bag out onto the bed, showing Lisa several bottles of Duff beer.

"Nelson, how did you get these?!" Lisa asked, walking up to the bottles and inspecting them. She picked up one of the bottles. Her heart began to race.

"I have a fake I.D.; it's not that hard to get one."

"What?! Nelson, owning a fake I.D. is illegal! You could get in real trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm probably gonna get in trouble for something else anyway." He took a bottle and opened it, drinking it all in one big gulp, just as Lisa did before with the soda.

Lisa felt her heart race. Why was she getting so excited? She wasn't scared, she knew that. She felt ... adventurous? Lisa opened the bottle in her hands and drank the contents. She immediately felt woozy.

"Whoa!" Nelson said, surprised at her sudden courage. "Wasn't expecting that! Thought I'd have to convince you more!"

"Well," Lisa told him, poking his chest, her voice slightly slurred, "you clearly don't know how _'hic'_ unexpected I can be!" She knew something in her sentence wasn't right, but she didn't know what.

"You can't hold your liquor!" Nelson laughed. "See? I told you I was more fun than him!"

Lisa stumbled a bit; Nelson was right, she couldn't hold her liquor. "Oh yeah? _'hic'_ Well, I'm more fun than you are!"

"Prove it!" Nelson said.

"Alrighty!" Lisa leaned into Nelson, kissing him on the lips. She immediately felt him returning the kiss, and she wondered for a second if this was his plan, but immediately stopped caring. The kiss deepened, and Lisa felt her and Nelson fall to the bed.

* * *

Lisa awoke with a horrible headache. She sat up, trying to remember what happened. She remembered the party, the couple's costume fiasco. Then she remembered dancing, then getting a drink, then... her eyes widened. She looked to her left, and saw Nelson next to her, in bed, his shirtless torso barely covered by a thin blanket.

"Oh, god," Lisa moaned. "What did I do?"

Lisa quietly got out of bed, not wanting to wake Nelson up. She found that she still had most of her clothes on, and was thankful for that. She quietly left the room, leaving Nelson sleeping on the bed. She looked at the house; it was in complete disarray; bottles everywhere, food on the floor, and some people were even passed out on the floor.

Lisa went into a bathroom to check herself, and found that her make-up was all smeared and ruined, thanks to her sweating. Other than the make-up being ruined, she looked good. She left the bathroom, hoping to find her brother.

Lisa looked around for Bart, hoping he hadn't left her. Often at parties, Lisa would get tired of the drunken stupidity around her, and walk home, and Bart knew that. He might have thought she left.

Lisa went outside to look for the car, the morning sun worsening her headache, and found it was missing. He left. Lisa sighed and sat down on the stoop. She took her cell phone out of her pocketbook and looked for a number. She didn't want to call her family; her parents wouldn't approve of her having gotten drunk, and Bart would never let her live it down. She scrolled down her list of contacts, finding Nikki. She could trust her.

Half an hour later, Nikki showed up at The Frink House. Lisa had still been sitting on the porch, waiting patiently for her friend. Nelson had yet to wake-up, and was still in the house, sleeping. Lisa stood up and walked to the car.

Nikki stopped the car and opened the passenger side door for Lisa, who got in and closed the door. "What happened to you last?" Nikki asked. "We all thought you walked home."

"I accidentally spent the night," Lisa told her. "Oh, my heads hurt."

"You mean, 'your head hurts'?"

"Yeah, that." Lisa groaned in pain. "Nelson was right, I can't hold my alcohol."

"NELSON!?" Nikki said loudly, causing Lisa to cover her ears in pain.

"Please, not so loud!"

"Sorry," Nikki apologized, speaking in a softer voice. "You got drunk with Nelson?"

"Yeah. I don't know how it happened. I grabbed one of his beers, drank it, and next thing I know, I'm kissing him!"

Nikki looked at her with an awed expression. "Did you two...?"

Lisa put her hands to her face in embarrassment. "Yes, we did. What am I going to do? I'm supposed to be with Milhouse!"

"Well, why'd you do it with Nelson, then?" Nikki asked, trying to force down a small smile.

"I got drunk! It's not like I planned on it!"

"I don't think so!" Nikki told her. "I think you got drunk and slept with Nelson because you _wanted_ to!"

Lisa considered Nikki's words. Was she right? Did she _want_ to be with Nelson? She recalled her thoughts the previous night, and remembered her lamenting have such a boring boyfriend, how he never brought any excitement into her life. She then remembered the feeling she had when she was with Nelson; he made her heart race, with the way he challenged her, the way he openly admitted to having a fake I.D..

"I think you're right," Lisa said. "I wanted to be with Nelson."

"Told you!" Nikki put the car into gear, and began to drive. "So, are you gonna dump Milhouse?"

"I think..." Lisa trailed off. "I think I am."

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it. Please don't forget to leave a comment. Seriously, it helps a lot more than you may think.**


End file.
